


Jump Into My Arms

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine's Birthday, Bromance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Scary Movies, Sexual Tension, very late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: All Aomine wants for his birthday was to confess his love to Kise Ryouta so hopefully a scary movie would help set the perfect mood.





	

The male sat curled on his couch with his dog laying at his feet. His mind was occupied to his phone where he was receiving many texts from his teammates and friends wishing him a happy birthday. But he didn’t dare open them as he was waiting for a specific text from his friend and crush. The male who he was waiting for was overseas working at a fashion show that he had been forced into by his managers and family. He was going to text when he landed back in Japan as they had made arrangements that all of the Aomine closest friends was going to see the first screening of Pernicious courtesy of Akashi. From what he had heard it was a horror movie.

Aomine jumped when he felt something tap the back of his head. He looked to the side to see his father walking into the living room with a newspaper tucked comfortably under his arm.

“Happy birthday, son. You are a little old now for waking up early on your birthday,” Daichi glanced towards the phone that his son’s eyes were glued to. “I know you’re 18 today but it is early for you to be looking at porn. Unless it’s from ‘Girl On Girl’ then let's see,” Daichi grabbed the phone and saw that he was only looking at his messages. He tossed it back to his son. Aomine knew was a massive pervert for prostitutes ever since Aomine’s mother had left him. Aomine didn’t care all that much as he loved huge breasts and Horikita Mai. His dad was supportive of Aomine’s bi-sexual side. Daichi was well aware that his son was crushing on another male but he didn’t care as when he had met the kid, he was so polite and Aomine was always behaving just for him. 

“For your information, I am waiting for Kise to text me. He is coming home today then we are going to see a movie with the other guys. I think Satsuki might be coming with Sakurai,” Aomine replied as he went back to staring at his phone. The dog at Aomine’s feet lazing climbed off the couch and followed Daichi into the kitchen. 

“You wanting something to happen between you two,” Daichi came through with a bowl of cereal and sat on his chair. It was an old rocker chair with brown suede. Their dog sat in front of him.

“Of course but he is much of a womanizer as I am. Lady! Come sit beside me,” Aomine called to his dog which was a German Shepard. She gave off a huff and sat beside Aomine, her eyes fixed on Daichi. Aomine scratched her head as he wasn’t getting any interaction from his phone. Kise should have texted by now but there was still no reply.

“He’s not going to text if you are constantly looking at the phone,” Aomine sighed and placed his phone on the coffee table. Lady’s ears pricked up and she scurried to the door where she began barking. Daichi sighed and followed his dog to the door. She was the best doorbell as they didn’t have to knock because she would sense them. 

“Come in. Come in. Daiki, a friend is here to see you,” Aomine sat up and saw Kise walking through the door. He held a present under his arm while Lady circled him. Aomine couldn’t help but smile as Kise hadn’t called just to surprise him. Aomine moved his legs from the coffee table and stood up so that he could see his friend. Kise handed Aomine the present with a smirk on his face. The birthday boy opened the book to see a picture book of Horikita Mai which was signed. There was a post-it on the front with a number on it. It said ‘Hey if you wanna ever meet up. Call me. Horikita Mai.’ Aomine’s eyes widened as he couldn’t believe that he had her phone number. Aomine attacked Kise in a hug as the best way to show his gratitude. It was another way just to hold the male close to his chest and gather in his delicious smell. Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine’s waist and pulled him in close.

“Thank you. It’s such an amazing present,” Kise smiled as Aomine’s big gesture was more than enough for his gratitude. Daichi smirked as his son was getting at least some action from the male he was crushing on. 

“If you don’t mind me boys. I need to go get ready for work. Come on, Lady,” Daichi walked out the door and headed up to his room so he could get ready for work with his dog following behind him. Aomine sat on the couch with Kise beside him. It was slightly awkward as Aomine didn’t know what to do. He glanced over at Kise from the side of his eye. From what he saw, Kise was fidgeting by twirling his fingers around each other. It was so quiet that he could hear the gentle breathing of the other male.

“So how was the shoot?” Aomine asked just to fill the void of silence. 

“It was fine. Oh, there was this one co-star that was wearing heels and she tripped over one of the cables and she actually broke her ankle. We had to cancel the shoot for a few days,” Aomine sat back on the couch as he wanted to hear Kise talk some more. He looked so excited when talking about something interesting. 

“Enough about me, when is the others showing up?” Aomine looked at his phone knowing that they weren’t going to show up. Originally, he had planned to see a scary movie with all of his friends but Kuroko had just texted him saying that they would all meet up later for dinner and allow Aomine to spend his birthday on his own with Kise. 

It was a known fact that Kise was scared of scary movies and if they were alone, he would be the only one that he could hold onto. Kuroko knew that Aomine was falling hard for Kise so his gift was to keep others away. 

“Eh, Kuroko said that the others couldn’t make it and that we should see the movie together,” Kise shrugged and leaned his head backwards.

“I hate scary movies, I thought it was going to be a group. It would it be better if there was a group of us,” Aomine copied Kise's action and then tilted it to the side. Kise smiled as Aomine was staring straight into his hazel orbs.

“You’ll be okay as I will be there,” Kise leaned back and rested in Aomine’s arms. Aomine pulled him close to his body and ruffled his nose in his hair. The large body sheltered Kise but they were getting far too comfortable. 

“Let’s go while it’s still light,” Aomine pushed Kise off the couch and walked to the door with Kise in tow. 

The two males sat in the back row of the cinema, the floor was sticky not just from the juice being split. The males had the whole entire cinema to themselves as Akashi had booked it just for them. If Aomine was going to make a move on Kise he wanted to be alone. They could be watching a chick flick and copy the action of the characters but this way they could be together. 

This way Kise had no choice but to hold onto him and place his head on his body. Aomine could fully show off his masculinity and protect Kise. The pair sat holding a bucket of popcorn in Kise’s lap and Twizzlers in Aomine’s arms. 

Eventually, the lights dimmed alerting the couple that the movie was going to start. Kise leaned much closer to Aomine. While Aomine still had the most excellent vision he studied Kise so he knew where exactly where Kise’s hands were. He needed to know where they were in case he wanted to hold his hands. All that he saw was that they were tightly gripping onto the bucket.

“If you get scared, I’m right here,” Aomine leaned in and gently whispered into his neck, tickling the gentle hairs. Kise nodded and slouched down in his chair, clutching the bucket of popcorn. Their eyes suddenly glued to the screen as the screen brightened. 

During the film, Aomine couldn't help but glance his own eyes over lose who was so engrossed in the film. There were times he heard him groan and with a quiet rustle he turned his head away but unfortunately, he turned his head the other way. That being said, Kise had brushed his hands against Aomine’s and held it quite tightly as he flinched. Aomine’s plan was slowly working as Kise refused to release his hand. 

Both males groaned as the female characters tortured each male with very sharp knives but before that, both were buzzing as the females danced around the males. Aomine had to slouch down to shift all his weight from the erotic scene. Aomine looked at Kise who was shoveling popcorn into his mouth. The characters who were making out in the middle of the club only turned Aomine on. He really wished that he and Kise were that close. Kise turned around and locked eyes with Aomine and smiled his most beautiful smile. Aomine had to turn round so that he wouldn't get affected by that smile. 

After that, the movie became creepier and creepier for Kise to handle. He had placed the popcorn down beside him on the vacant chair and leaned into Aomine. His heart was pounding, a cold sweat running down his back as they waited in suspense for the next attack.

In the middle of the film, Kise finally turned round and hid his face in Aomine’s shoulder. The blue haired male felt more accomplished when he felt Kise breath on through his jumper. An arm nonchalantly was placed around Kise’s shoulders. The larger male couldn’t suppress his gleefulness. He only wished that he had enough courage to tell him how he actually feels about him, rather than a known secret that every knew besides Kise. 

“Hey, why do you think that they always head towards the noise? If it was me I would probably head in the other in the other direction,” Kise whispered into Aomine’s neck. The said male chuckled as Kise and himself were quite scared of most supernatural occurrences 

“It’s so bad that we know that they will follow the noise and yet we still jump,” Kise grabbed a Twizzler and slowly began to chew on the strawberry tasting sweet. The pair still held hands as the scenes calmed down and the suspense was killed. Their hands were sweaty from holding onto tight. Daiki was well aware that he was holding Kise’s hand. The weight, the warmth in his palms and fingers, and the smoothness of the skin. The pair walked out of the theater with little kernel pieces stuck to their jeans. Aomine had done the best to brush them off but they were persistent that they wanted to cling to their clothing. Kise was walking extremely close to Daiki after being terrified during the whole movie.

“The guys will meet us at the restaurant,” Aomine said as he checked all the messages that he neglected during the movie. Kise peeked over his shoulder seeing all the notifications from his friends. One of the texts stood out which was from Kuroko. ‘Did everything go smoothly with Kise? Made your move yet?’ Out of privacy, Kise pretended that the didn’t even see the message. What move? Why were Kuroko and Aomine talking about him? 

“Kise, everything okay?” Aomine asked, snapping Kise out of his trance. 

“Yeah, just thinking about the movie,” Aomine threw his arm around Kise’s shoulder and pulled him close to his side like they did back in middle school. Kise felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. It may be due to the fact that he directly lied to Aomine's face or it could just be that Aomine’s body was really warm against his own. 

Aomine walked with his arm around Kise’s shoulders until they reached the restaurant with all of Aomine’s friends sitting around a massive table. Quickly Aomine removed his arm from Kise’s shoulders and lay loosely beside himself. The smile that was on Kuroko’s face vanished along with Aomine's happiness. Kise caught Kuroko's face dropping as soon as Aomine moved his arm. The two males sat together, between Kuroko on Aomine's right and Midorima on Kise’s left. The drinks had already been ordered before they even sat down courtesy of Kuroko.

-X-

Kise noticed how Kuroko and Aomine whispered between the pair of them. It was worse when Aomine was chuckling at all of Kuroko's jokes. A little flame sparked in Kise’s stomach that transferred through his whole body. Although he tried to mingle with the rest of Aomine’s high school friends it still didn't cool the flame that was raging. He shouldn't feel this way as they weren't dating, they were just friends but somehow he wanted to reach for him and just for Aomine to pay more attention towards him.

“You have to be honest with him,” Kuroko whispered as he took a sip of his beverage. Aomine blushed and shook his head.

“Kise is a world renowned model, how can I just simply ask him to be mine. All he has had is girlfriends and not a single boyfriend,” Aomine replied as he gestured to the male sitting beside him. He was getting a feeling that Kuroko made it his mission to get them together.

“You are going to tell Kise that his is staying over at yours and on the way home you are going to be like ‘Hey, Kise I want you to be my boyfriend’ and then he will be like ‘Sure, I have also loved you for so long’ and then you will kiss and you will make it romantic as hell,” Aomine burst out a hefty chuckle and patted his smaller friend’s shoulder. Kuroko joined in the laughter as Aomine was finding his scenario humorous.

“Get you head out the books and seriously help me! How did you and that idiot get together?” Aomine asked as he took a large bite of his teriyaki burger referring to Kagami who was sitting right beside Kuroko. 

“It just sorts of happened. I stayed over at his and then we kind of just made out on his couch. There was a lot of sexual tension like hands were flying everywhere,” Aomine nearly choked on his drink. Kuroko began to pat his back but it was swatted away by Kise’s hand. The blue haired male stared at the male with his hand slightly retracted. Kise quickly drowned his thoughts in his water. With the glass so close to his face they could easily see the crimson in his face. Kuroko went back to slapping his friend’s back. Aomine’s gaze fell on Kise as he continued to drink to ease the awkwardness. 

A large hand rested on Kise's knee and gently squeezed the bone. The blonde haired male coughed and placed his hand discreetly on top of Aomine's. The simple touch sent electricity straight through Kise's whole body. It wasn't the first time a friend had touched his knee but this time, it was different, there was the everlasting feeling that it should remain there. 

Aomine wanted to move his hand from beneath Kise’s but he was very much enjoying the comforting warmth radiating from it. Out of sheer boldness, Aomine turned his hand round allowing Kise’s hands to caress his hand until his fingers reached his palm. The fingers danced around his palm until they interlocked with his fingers. Aomine tried hard not to crack a large smile as he didn’t want it to be obvious what they were doing under the table but he couldn’t suppress all his feelings so a small smirk traced along his lips then disappeared as he gathered his thoughts. 

The blonde look confused why Kuroko was congratulating him, all he was doing is holding his friend’s hand and not wanting to release. He loved the feeling of Aomine’s large calloused hands on his own. If anyone had seen them, they may have mistaken them for dating. Dating? Kise released Aomine’s hand and quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom to gather his thoughts. As he walked out, he could feel the stares of his blue haired friends.

Kise stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he was hoping for some answers about the craziness of today’s events. One, everyone decided not to show up to the movies at the last minute. Two, Aomine seemed very nervous when they first sat down. Three, the text from Kuroko and lastly, the need for Aomine to touch him. Aomine was crushing on him. It was the only possibility that put everything into perspective.

Kise looked in the mirror to see Aomine standing behind him, playing with the creases in his sleeves. His eyes drifting to the floor with his foot putting out an imaginary cigarette. Kise looked directly at Aomine through the reflection of the glass. 

“Tell me the truth...you like me...right?” Aomine nodded as he continued to look at the floor. Kise turned around and rested against the sink, his arms crossed over his chest. “Why? We are both men,” Aomine just shrugged as he continued to avert eye contact. Kise took a deep breath and took a large step towards the birthday boy. When Aomine looked directly into his eyes, he placed his hands on his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Aomine closed his eyes as he felt Kise kiss him back. Smaller hands wrapped around his waist and pulled their bodies close together. Aomine rubbed his tongue against his lower lip and kept prodding his wet muscle into his mouth. Kise stepped backwards until he was resting against the sinks. Aomine removed his hands from his neck and placed them on his hips and placed Kise on the worktop counter. The blonde haired male pulled Aomine closer to his body while he wrapped his legs around his body. His hands digging through Aomine’s short locks. Kise pulled apart with a line of saliva trailing from their lips.

“Can we carry this at yours later?” Kise winked as he kissed his lips one more time before jumping down. 

“Sure, can I assume you like me back?” Aomine wiped the saliva from Kise’s lips with his thumb. His eyes full of lust as they gazed into the blue orbs.

“I’m not sure. I just want to do that more with you and I don’t want anyone to touch you,” Aomine kissed his cheek and held him close. Kise wrapped his arms around his body and breathed in his musky scent. 

“Well, will you be my boyfriend?” Kise placed his hands firmly on Aomine’s chest and pushed him away. “I know that you don’t your feelings for me but I’ll be good to you. You can kiss me or even hold my hand. I just don’t want anyone else to claim you. I want to claim you,” Kise picked his head up and gently kissed Aomine’s mouth. 

“Okay, I'll be your boyfriend,” Aomine cracked a large grin then kissed his forehead. The blue haired male took his hand and lead him back through to the others. When Aomine walked past Kuroko he gave him a thumbs up. The light haired male smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He looked shocked when Aomine placed some money on the table and headed out with Kise in tow.

All his friends cheering as the door shut behind Kise. The blonde and the bluenette walked down the streets with a large smile plastered on their face. Aomine couldn’t possibly be any happier. All he hoped was that his dad was still at work so that he could have that alone time with the one person who he wanted to make even happier than how he felt at this precise moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen the movie and everything is basically from the trailer. I had started this story last year for Aomine's birthday but only until now that I can upload it.Talk about procrastination.
> 
> If you enjoyed please Kudos and leave and comment


End file.
